The Death of the Dark Knight
by AltairMercer95
Summary: Chaos has broke loose in Arkham Asylum and a forgotten, murderous convict is released into the Asylum and hungers for the blood of Batman.


Boots and bare feet stomped through the outside halls. They were chanting and shouting out a name I could not disclose. Choke her. Smoker. Then it hit me, Joker. The inmates here were shouting out for Joker, one of Gotham City's most hated criminals.

I stood seated on my bed, staring at dark and blankness. Voices still bellowed out but they were from within my head.

"Rise, master." Hissed a gentle "Rise up and escape your damnation of solitude."

I cocked my head from side to side as another voice overpowered it. "No, my lord. Lie and wait. What you seek shall come to you."

A final voice called out, loudest yet calming. Deep yet calculating. "Samael! Andras! Let out master make her choice!"

"Easy now, my pets. I know we all seek blood and flesh but we have to wait. I know you need me to feed your hunger but our time will rise when we get what we deserve." I hissed back to the three voices.

Out of the empty chants and shouting, alarms blared throughout the corridors of Arkham Asylum. I cocked my head from side to side, slowly pushing myself up. I remained perfectly still as the clicking of my cell door opened.

"Knock, knock." Hollered a feminine voice. She sounded like an early twenty year old. Her voice had an accent from a certain place that I could not decipher. "Is there anyone home?"

I made no movements as I listened to the girl's heavy boot steps come into the room. My room was pitch black. Not a single light could enter in here.

"I can't see anything in here, Mister J" she said as she walked back out.

The shoes of another man clattered and clambered into the room. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, Mister J"

"Shut up, Harley. Well, let us leave before Batman breaks from Ivy."

The talking stopped and they walked away. I looked up at the corruption that I controlled as it covered the walls around me. It shrouded me in its deathly and darkened presence.

"Would you three like to take a little walk with me?" I hissed sinisterly as I sauntered over to the door. My hips swayed as the corruption slithered down the walls and wrapped itself around my slender body. I giggled as it tickled me a little bit. Each of my three children shouted out "yes" as I made my way out of the prison cell. The bright light hurt my eyes as I walked down to a nearby passageway. I could still hear the men chatting about their heinous crimes. My bare feet made not a single noise as I walked down.

"Master, Batman is near." Grumbled the loudest demon.

"Thank you, Veptis."

I walked over to the wall and placed my delicate fingers on it. Black, milky liquid of sinister corruption slithered up from my arms up the wall. I smiled as my disease and darkness was spreading through the walls of Arkham Asylum. The dark liquid spread along the surfaces, turning them from white to grey, before wasting away.

"Azazel, I can feel your power weaken," Stated Andras, "We need to feed."

I nodded my head and heard some breathing not far from me. I turned around, discovering two inmates. One carried a pip while the other had knives. I gave the two men a wolfish grin and allowed corruption to create my menacing claws on my hands.

The male with the pipe came at me first, holding the pipe over his head. I ran and slide by him, attacking the unready knife wielder. I pivoted on my bare toes, raking long grayish- black claws across his stomach. I stopped and sidestepped him. The inmate just stared at his counterpart, dropping his blades and falling to his knees. Intestines, bowel matter and blood poured out of the man's stomach; turning the white, limousine tile crimson red.

I turned my head toward the other attacker, baring my canines. My serpent tongue dragged across the top row of razor sharp teeth then continued to follow my bottom lip. I let out a sinister hissing, startling him. The man ran down the hallway, tossing the pipe aside and headed for the exit.

'I love it when they run." I growled as I chased after him. My corruption seeped back into my skin as I sprinted through the rows of cells, attempting to cut him off. I listened to his heavy breathing. He was three rows to my right; two rows back. I hid beside a wall, observing every step, every breath the man took toward me.

Finally, the man bounded past me. I leaped out of my hiding place, throwing myself onto the man's back. The male screamed as I dug my long nails into his shoulder. He pulled at my, yanking at my long, raven black hair. Swiftly, I ducked under his flailing right arm, sinking my sharp teeth into his neck. Blood filled my mouth, gushing down my throat, replenishing my power. The man released a piercing wail of pain as I bit back down and ripped the flesh from his muscular neck. I pushed myself off the man's back, flipping and landing a few feet away.

The inmate stumbled forward and fell to the ground. The last of his blood covered the stone beneath him. I walked over to him, just standing over him, without a single care for the sin I had just committed.

"A worthless human being," I growled, "who had now served his purpose."

I spat out the piece of raw flesh onto the floor, licking my lips with satisfaction. I stepped through the blood pool and walked over the dead body, sauntering over to the nearest door.

"The caped crusader is through here." Pleaded Samael.

I pressed my fingers on the door, spreading more of my corrupted disease. The door was quickly engulfed in the dark ooze that just dissolved it away from its rusty hinges. The ash of the door created a screen as I walked into the hallway. Vines littered the walls and floors, a sign of a new battle to face.

"These don't belong in here." I suggested as I placed my infected hands on the two main roots, walking and dragging them across. Slowly, the plants just crumbled away like decaying drywall. I could smell Death's presence all around me as I drew closer to my destination.


End file.
